


False

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Falsetto kink, Gift Fic, I don't know what I'm doing, Junk, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, changki, excessive use of the f-word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Changkyun has a falsetto kink, which makes Kihyun the perfect boyfriend since he always slips into falsetto when he orgasms.





	False

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaaviYB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaviYB/gifts).



> Since SaaviYB keeps outting my own kinks on twitter, here's one she wanted to see. I don't normally write like this or kinky so take what you will from it. I had fun.

It had been quite by accident that Changkyun had discovered his kink, well the most dominant one anyway. He’d been running late to his class one day and taken a shortcut through the music halls, because why wouldn’t they put music next to math, and he’d heard a man singing in falsetto. Of course it wasn’t his first time hearing falsetto, he heard it all the time in music and places. But it wasn’t like that time. 

No that time he’d stopped in his tracks to listen, truly listen not knowing who it was that was singing, or was that moaning? He wasn’t quite sure really at the time. Either way he’d stopped dead in his tracks and by the time he’d started moving again, once it had sank in he was desperately late now, it was hard to move too. Because he’d popped a boner in the middle of the hallway. 

A very loud ‘fuck’ had followed that may or may not have alerted the guy singing before Changkyun had dashed into the little boys room. And taken care of what he needed to while the voice he’d just heard echoed around his head. Teasing and taunting him until he was little more than a mess in the bathroom stall trying to put two and two together about what had just happened.

Suffice it to say he hadn’t actually made it to class that day and had failed his subsequent quiz in said class. He didn’t care though because he’d learned something new about himself. Well two things really. One being that he was unquestionably gay and the second that he definitely wanted his man to sound like a woman in the bedroom. Which he found completely explained why he was having issues with his at the time girlfriend. 

That had been back in high school. A very, very long time ago. And things were different now. Very, very fucking different. He reminded himself as he squirmed in the seat he’d taken across from his current boyfriend, one Yoo Kihyun who had the voice of an angel. Both inside the bedroom and outside. Not that Changkyun could actually focus anywhere but in the bedroom at the moment. After all Kihyun was practicing his falsetto again.

Which really wasn’t fucking fair because they were in a public place for fuck’s sake and Kihyun knew what that did to him. Granted his boyfriend had told him not to come, probably knowing this was going to happen. But Changkyun being Changkyun hadn’t listened because like fuck he wasn’t going to support his boyfriend at a live performance. Thankfully the live version was still a few hours away. Meaning if he snuck Kihyun away for a little while no one was going to complain. 

Except Kihyun, who did very loudly and vehemently when he drug him off and into a secluded spot behind stage. It wasn’t quite private, not that Changkyun could complain. His cock was so fucking hard he couldn’t make it any further. And despite his boyfriend’s insistence that he didn’t, Changkyun knew the older male liked the idea of possibly getting caught. Almost as much as he loved the feel of being in Changkyun’s mouth. 

“We’re going to get caught.” Changkyun did acknowledge what his boyfriend had said by at least looking around. But it was really hard to ignore the breathy quality the words had been said in, as they were right against his ear. He currently had Kihyun pinned to one of the walls backstage, his thigh forcing its way in between his boyfriend’s shorter ones. “We shouldn’t do this here.” 

Changkyun resisted scoffing, but only just barely as the words were followed by smooth perfect lips against his own. The hand that had been ‘pushing’ him away was now tangling in his hair. He smiled softly against the lips that were now peppering kisses onto his own. His own hand finding and palming the growing erection in Kihyun’s ultra tight pants. The ones that Changkyun couldn’t believe his boyfriend felt comfortable enough to wear in public. 

Granted they actually once belonged to Changkyun himself and had been stolen for stage wear. Stage wear that Changkyun was going to make sure the shorter didn’t wear tonight as he continued applying friction. Their lips parting and reconnecting with the addition of their tongues. “Fuck, you know you want to be caught.” Was finally his answer after what felt like ages of just kissing. 

Of course it wasn’t just ‘kissing’ not to Changkyun anyway. It was the build up, the warm up to what would follow. Now his boyfriend was as hard as he was after just listening to his voice. The way Kihyun came unglued so quickly was one of the many reasons he found his boyfriend so fucking hot. Well in these situations, his temper was another thing to contend with entirely but that was just as fucking hot if it wasn’t directed at him. 

Today though it was all about Kihyun and that voice that came out of his throat. Which he was going to coax out if he had to as some noises from the other side the stage sounded. Neither of them really cared. Instead it fueled the fire, making Changkyun’s hands work faster in getting those fucking tight pants off so he could get what he wanted. So he could find the release he so desperately needed. 

It was still a bit awkward though, settling himself between Kihyun’s legs looking up at him. A fucking gorgeous sight if he’d ever seen one really, with his tousled pink hair, slightly swollen lips, and hungry eyes. They were everything he wanted in that moment and there was only one thing that Changkyun wanted more. And he would get it. Easily really.

The first move was tentative, it always was because the small exhale of sharp breath that followed it was worth it. So worth the tightening of his own pants, that he’d need to open soon, worth the restraint of holding back. So was the even better feeling of Kihyun’s hands in his hair. Pulling him forward, as if he needed more incentive. Still it was a ritual by now and every time it took Changkyun’s own breath away.

Today was no different when the first high pitched ‘fuck’ met his ears. Barely loud enough to hear but perfect. And all it took was a single smooth lick to the underside of his boyfriend’s hard cock. A long line of teasing that followed it, until he was holding it in his hand just tasting, his other hand down his own pants. Breathy fucks filling the air between them. His boyfriend’s pitched just right, so much so that he was already squeezing the head of his own cock to keep from cumming. 

“Fuck Changkyun,” Kihyun’s voice was perfect, lower than it strictly had to be and made him throb. A favor he returned by taking all of his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth at once, sucking while he pumped his own. The falsetto of his name had him seeing white within seconds and forced Changkyun to settle himself back down. He certainly didn’t want things to end too early. 

Another pass of his tongue around the crown of his boyfriend’s cock and Changkyun could taste the precum. “Fuck yourself,” He answered with a grin pulling away to blow against the flowing liquid. His eyes looking up to meet the ones above him, pulling them down his own very hard cock in his hands. He already knew what was going to happen, an eye roll and a wave at their surroundings. But it was worth it for the falsetto ‘goddamn’ that followed him taking Kihyun’s cock back into his mouth. 

It was everything he hoped for when he stroked his own cock in pace with sucking off Kihyun. Hands finding better purchase in his hair to pull him again, high pitched whining and begging meeting his ears as he forced the pace to slow down. Sucking up every little taste, sound, and feeling as he ran his tongue over the veins of the cock in his mouth. His own grunts swallowed by the thick hair on his boyfriend’s balls as he buried his face nose deep. 

He was close and he knew it as Kihyun let out another falsetto whine, then a loud ‘fuck god Changkyun’ in warning. He rode it out, the feeling of Kihyun’s cock convulsing against his tongue, along with the high pitch of Kihyun’s falsetto orgasm sent him over the edge. Cumming into his hand even as he swallowed all that his boyfriend had to offer. 

The dirty look he got after they’d ‘cleaned up’ and the reprimand of ‘they could have gotten in trouble’ were duly noted but ignored. Changkyun knew Kihyun liked it anyway. They were two peas in a pod when it came to being kinky. Though he did suspect that one day Kihyun was really going to follow through with one of the threats he made when he was mad. Still he wouldn’t let him go for the world. After all, there was no better falsetto than his. And he meant it when he said those important three little words as he left, he knew Kihyun meant them too.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this well written? No, no it's not. But I'll still accept your thoughts on it. And I'll eventually edit it later.


End file.
